


Beg Me Pretty Please

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone is a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: When Starling's most dangerous woman wants a meeting Len makes it happen





	Beg Me Pretty Please

The meeting happens in Central City, in a nondescript hotel room, the kind of place that cops don't pay too much attention to but the owner pays Len protection money and the penthouse has beautiful views. "Sara?"

"She's coming.", his right hand woman reassures him, even as she spins a knife in her hands.

Laurel Lance is late. 

Mick is twitching from his spot on the couch, lighting and extinguishing an old Bic lighter when the door opens. "Mick.", Len says as the elevator door opens and Mick pulls out the custom semi auto pistol.

"Snart.", Laurel says flatly. And ok, he'd known Laurel Lance was good looking, Oliver Queen's Bratva arm is one of his biggest competitors. He's seen a lot of pictures of Laurel Lance in his time.

"Ms. Lance.", he says, smirk growing on his lips.

"Laurel.", she says as Sara pats her down.

"She's clean, boss."

He raises his eyebrow. And Laurel smirks at him, "Call it a show of good faith."

"So," he purrs, approaching her finally, "What brings Starling City's most dangerous woman to my door." He's close enough to smell her perfume, a heady woodsy oud. Powerful. But sexy.

"Oliver Queen killed people I cared about, people he cared about." He stops, he hadn't been expecting that. He knew about the gang war between the old mafia forces in Starling and the Bratva and knew that one of Oliver's lieutenants had been killed.

"Tommy Merlyn.", Len says knowingly. And Laurel nods. She crosses her arms, defined biceps catching his eye with the spray of ink. There is a skull tattooed on the inside of her right arm. Idly he considers what other tattoos she has and feels his dick twitch in his pants. "What about him?"

"Oliver _betrayed_ one of his own.", Laurel hisses and there is a fire in her eyes that is not helping the pressure in his pants. "So I figured we could come to a deal."

Len wonders who Tommy Merlyn was to her to push Laurel this far but he's willing to listen. She offers contacts, names in Gotham's underworld that can expand Len's gunrunning business, other assassins, people he's heard of but can hardly believe are true, Lady Shiva, a Gotham crime family bankrolled by a billionaire, a magician who's an expert fencer of stolen goods. "You'll betray Oliver?"

Laurel looks him up and down, "Call it defection. Betrayal is _such_ an ugly word."

He grins, "Want a drink?"

"I don't drink.", she says, awkwardly. Good to know, he muses.

But he's not dissuaded, "Anything I can do for you?", he says, returning her open appraisal. 

"I'm gonna go now.", Sara says flatly. And Laurel laughs.

"Well, in that case, yeah I think you can do something for me."

Mick is still on the couch when he leads Laurel into the master bedroom. She puts her hands on his chest and gives him a light shove so he sits on the bed and then she turns her back to him. It's a shocking show of trust as he unzips the skin tight dress she's wearing. Slowly, the zipper exposes her toned back with the canary tattoo she shares with Sara before it reaches the luscious curve of her ass. She turns again to face him and the dress slips off her defined shoulders. "If Oliver gave you up, he made a real mistake .", Len breathes as he stands and cups her breasts, he brushes his fingers over a nipple and takes the other into his mouth. Laurel gasps and slides her hand over his close cropped hair. As her nipples harden, he pulls back, pressing kisses over the curves of her abs as he maneuvers her onto her back. 

As she spreads her legs, he pulls off his shirt and Laurel purrs, drinking him again before Len presses kisses against her inner thighs. Her thighs shake slightly as Len drags his teeth over her thigh, nipping and biting. "Len.", she gasps, rolling her hips. 

Len grins and then he brings his mouth to her clit, lightly at first, teasing touches that elicit pleasured begging before he begins to vary the pressure, her hips bucking as he presses a finger into her. "That all you got for me, Cold."

He shivers, "Tell me what you want, _Dinah_."

"Fuck me.", there's no coyness to her voice, merely assurance and Len responds by undoing his pants. He grabs a condom and moves between her legs. She smirks, "I'll ride."

He nods, laying on his back and watching as Laurel lines up his dick, throwing her head back as the heat of her pussy, wet from his mouth and her own arousal, takes him in. "Fuck!"

She takes a moment to adjust her position and then she begins to ride him, slowly at first but as her speed increases so does her volume. Laurel Lance is a screamer, Len discovers and he loves it. He rests his hands on her hips as he fucks up in time with her movements. The heat builds in his stomach when he feels Laurel tense and then she screams, an earsplitting cry of pleasure and Len's thrusts become erratic as he comes with a quiet grunt, nails digging into Laurel's hips.

As she slips into her dress, Len looks at her. "Get Sara to find you a place to stay. Oliver's mistakes are our gain."

"I look forward to working with you, Leonard."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.co


End file.
